


Safe At Home

by crownedtiger



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedtiger/pseuds/crownedtiger
Summary: I've been wanting to see something like this story. So I decided to take a "stab" at it. I've made some edits since I've first posted this. I've decided a may add a few more chapters. Here is hopefully a better edited version of the first chapter.This is about Wednesday after the events of Addams Family Values, but before Pubert's birthday. Wednesday and Pugsley are dealing with PTSD after dealing with the emotional and mental torture of Camp Chippewa.I hope everyone enjoys. It's a catharsis that I needed.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Morticia Addams & Wednesday Addams
Comments: 25
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

“Kumbaya, my lord, Kumbaya.” Every time she closed her eyes, she heard the echoing of that blasted song. Her ears were prickling under the memory of the sound of Gary’s guitar. The side of her head felt hot, as she could feel her pale face blushing turning her cheeks red. She put her hands over ears, begging and demanding the song to end. “Stop it, stop it. STOP IT!” She yelled out.

It’s been a week since the ordeal with Debbie, and her brother, Pugsley, and her escaped from that wretched summer camp, but Wednesday Addams still could hear them singing. She could still see the "smiles" of the campers, especially the smug smile of Amanda's. Wednesday smiled slightly at the thought of how Amanda must feel now, at least brings her some comfort, but at night, she could close her eyes and see the “Harmony Hut.” The memory brings her back of being locked in as she remembered all the ways Gary and Becky tried to brainwash her brother and her.

Wednesday took in a deep breath. It’s not abnormal for an Addams to run across people like this, afterall, she does go to school, but the only difference was she went home. For the last month, she was trapped with “normal” people. There was no escape from their “ways,” their “food,” etc. and now she’s been home for a week and can’t seem to let go. She wants to feel safe and sleep. She has not slept since returning home, or if she had slept, it was filled with nightmares. These weren't the pleasant nightmares of an Addams, these were nightmares of what may have been if her parents hadn't raised her and Pugsley in ways to protect their minds. Oh yes, she got the upper hand, but the torture that she had to endure, from that deceased aunt, those obnoxious counselors, those pitiful people, and that girl put her through… there was damage done. 

Why else did she not run to her parents' and uncle's arms when she and Pugsley returned home? “You sent us to camp.” She remembered accusing them. “They made us sing.” She remembered looking right at her parents. She remembered feeling betrayed. Her parents had never betrayed her before. She did blame Debbie, mostly. But still...they were Addamses. Addamses are family first and family last. You don’t send away family. Wednesday wiped away a stray tear as it made its way down her cheeks. She still feels that her parents and uncle need to know what they allowed to happen to her and Pugsley.

A knock at her door pulled her away from her thoughts. She reached for her crossbow, which now sat at her bedside table. Normally it would be loaded as she would await Pugsley, however, now it’s there for her desire to feel safe. “I’m alright.” She told whoever was at the door. Someone must have heard her call out.

“Wednesday.”

Wednesday lowered the crossbow, it was her mother. Her mother’s soft voice immediately had Wednesday lowering her guard. The way she spoke her name was filled with a soft, yet maternal command filled with concern. Wednesday should have known her mother would have noticed her behavior, but she just assumed her mother would still be preoccupied with her infant baby brother or wouldn’t care, since she sent her away in the first place. “Come in, Mother.” Wednesday whispered knowing that her mother would hear her.

Morticia entered her room. She glanced at the lowered crossbow in her daughter’s hands. She made sure she made eye contact with Wednesday as she slowly crossed the room towards her. Morticia knew Wednesday was suffering and on edge. Her lack of sleep the last week had made her incredibly jumpy and withdrawn. Morticia and Gomez knew they had to repair the damage that was done to their two oldest children. They already started with Pugsley. They thought Wednesday still trusted them to come to them, but after a week, they realised just how much they wronged their eldest child. Morticia knew she had to help her children, they are Addamses and to an Addams family is everything. Wednesday was always in awe of her mother. Her mother had power, her mother was intelligent, and extremely loving. She hated that this last week has brought them apart. She watched her mother glide to her, slower than she would normally, but still smooth and agile, almost as if she was gliding above the floor. Her eyes never left Wednesday’s as she sat on the edge of her daughter’s bed. Wednesday watched her mother’s hand rise as she very carefully, very gently, and very slowly reached out to her. 

Morticia gave a small smile as Wednesday’s eyes closed as she ran her fingers over her daughter’s head then down following a loop of her braid. “Wednesday.” She said her name again as she continued to caress her daughter’s head and then moved to her cheek.

Wednesday’s eyes closed as she felt her mother’s hand gently caressing her face, her hair, her cheek. Another tear began to drop from one of her eyes, but before she could wipe away it’s existence her mother caught it with her finger. “Wednesday.” She whispered again, still caressing her cheek. Wednesday leaned into her mother, until her head was lying on her mother's shoulders. “Wednesday, come with me.” Wednesday nodded as her mother took her hand.

Hand in hand they left the bedroom. Wednesday allowed her mother to lead them to her room. She had so much to say, she wanted her mother to make it all better, like when she was younger, she just didn’t know if she should, what if her mother abandoned her again? What if they trusted an outsider over her? She didn’t want their help, but yet...she craved her mother’s attention and love. Morticia could feel the turmoil in her daughter. She gripped Wednesday’s hand tighter. She failed her children once, that is not a mistake she will repeat. 

She and Gomez made the mistake of hiring a nanny or choosing to hire one. By the time Pubert was born her Wednesday and Pugsley were teenagers. She had felt like a new mother again, but in hindsight she and Gomez should have done more prepare Wednesday and Pugsley. But that’s past, now, Mama would handle Pubert for the next few days while her focus would be on her elder children, once they were on the mend, she and Gomez had figured out a way to differentiate their time to make sure all their children felt loved and wanted. 

Morticia stopped at the master bedroom’s door, Wednesday was about to object when her father, Gomez, opened the door for them. Morticia gently ushered Wednesday into their room. The first thing Wednesday noticed was her younger brother, Pugsley, was already in their room with them. He was sleeping on a sleeping bag in the corner. Well, at least he can sleep. Wednesday thought a little bit annoyed and a little bit relieved. Before their ordeal she would have thought of a masterful plan to trap him, but her brain wasn’t functioning like it normally would. But what is he doing here? She questioned looking to her parents.

“Pugsley came to us earlier this week. He told us everything.” Her father answered her unspoken question. Gomez pulled up the duvet as Morticia guided Wednesday to their king-size bed.

“I don’t need this.” Wednesday whispered a small protest. She didn't need them like she used, like the night when she learned Uncle Fester was a "fake" and chased her out of their house. I don’t trust you she wanted to say, but couldn’t form the words.

“Yes, my Darling, you do.” Morticia said gently to her as she helped Wednesday to lay down. “We won’t talk tonight. Right now you need rest. Right now you need safety and right now, you need us.” She told her laying beside her. “Wednesday, we were wrong, we are sorry. Let us help you.” She whispered in her daughter’s ears.

Wednesday couldn’t help it, her mother was...her mother. She always felt magnetically pulled to her. She scooted closer to Morticia until she was being held. She told the truth at the camp, Addamses don’t hug...unless it’s another Addams. Morticia brought a hand up and gently undid Wednesday’s braids. Wednesday initially stiffened, but soon her mother’s gentle ministrations of her fingers running through her hair calmed her. “Sleep.” She heard her mother whisper as she felt the bed dip in behind her. Her father took a hold of her hand.

“Sleep.” He whispered, rubbing her arm in the same rhythm as her mother’s fingers ran through her hair.

Wednesday felt her eyelids finally feel heavy. It wasn’t long until sleep began to overtake her. She let out a sigh. She was feeling a little more safe, a little more wanted, and a little more like she was wanted again.

Gomez and Morticia shared a look as Morticia brought Wednesday closer to her. They should have protected Wednesday and Pugsley better. “No new Nannies. Right Cara Mia?”

“Qui, Mon Amour.” She whispered as Gomez leant over and kissed her. A moment passed and they pulled apart, normally their kisses were more passionate and led to more...fun. However, tonight and Morticia had a feeling that at least the next few evenings will be focused on Wednesday. “Gomez?”

“Cara Mia?”

“We have to help Wednesday.” She told him, she glanced over at Pugsley, who was sleeping much better now. But the first two nights were unpleasant for her son. “It may take more time to help Wednesday feel safe and wanted again.”

“You’re a devoted mother, Tish. She will feel that again from both of us. We Addamses don’t fail our children and we won’t fail her. We’ll make everything right.” Gomez assured her as he brought Wednesday and Morticia close to him. “For now, let’s see if we can keep her asleep the rest of the night. She needs the rest.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 1. Wednesday wakes in the middle of the night. Morticia cares for her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep this in character as much as possible, but with inspiration from Anjelica Huston's interviews on how she viewed Morticia to be as a mother.
> 
> Please kudos, comments, etc. Are welcomed.

Morticia opened her eyes, suddenly. Something was troubling her, something awoke her from her slumber. She looked towards the windows. The sun had not risen, so she could assume it was around 4 AM. She glanced towards the corner of the room, Pugsley was still asleep. She smiled at her son, at least his mind was calmer. She frowned, she felt someone’s leg spasm. It wasn’t Gomez…

Morticia watched Wednesday’s body spasm. She must be having a nightmare. Morticia thought as she reached out to caress Wednesday’s hair like she did to get her to sleep. Unfortunately, Wednesday’s dream was too intense because not even a moment later Wednesday’s eyes popped open and she sat up gasping for air.

“Wednesday,” Morticia whispered gently.

Wednesday blinked frequently until she could focus on her mother, “I need to get up.” Wednesday told her, moving suddenly and racing to her parents’ master bathroom.

Morticia followed her daughter to the bathroom. She reached to grab her daughter’s hair and held up for her as she got sick in the bathroom. “Was it a memory?” She asked, rubbing Wednesday’s back.

Wednesday lifted her head up, “Yes,” She said quietly. Her hands shaking from having to vomit. 

Morticia got up and grabbed a washcloth. She turned on the sink and soaked the cloth. Once the cloth was nice and cool, she wringed the water out and went back to where Wednesday sat on the bathroom floor. “My Darling, I’m sorry.” She said gently caressing Wednesday’s forehead with the wet washcloth.

“Why did you let this happen?” Wednesday whispered. 

“You’re right, your father and I did let this happen. I’m here now. You proved that you are a far stronger Addams then all of us. You did well, Wednesday. I’m so proud of you.” Morticia answered holding Wednesday’s chin.

“But now I’m tired.”

“And you're home and safe and you can rest now.” Morticia assured her. “Now you can let your father and I take over and you can gather your strength back.”

Wednesday eyed her mother suspiciously, “You don’t want more time to yourself?”

Morticia continued to cool Wednesday’s face with the washcloth, “That was a mistake that your father and I won’t ever repeat. My devotion is to this family, you, your brothers, and your father and it will always be.”

Wednesday looked down at her shaking hands, “I don’t feel very strong.”

Morticia reached down and held her hands, “You are my Darling, you are. But right now you can let me be strong.” Wednesday nodded and leaned into Morticia, “Why don’t I draw you a bath and then we can go and lay back down, alright?”

“Yes,” Wednesday whispered.

“Stay here, I’ll go get your other nightgown.”

“I can go Mother,” Wednesday answered trying to stand up.

“I know, but right now, you don’t have to.” Morticia reminded her. She began to set up the knobs, “Feel the water, is alright?”

“It’s alright,” Wednesday whispered.

“I’ll be right back.” Morticia assured her daughter as she left the bathroom. 

Morticia left the master bedroom and first went to the kitchen. She found her mother’s potions in the cabinet. After selecting the right potion, she grabbed a glass and poured the potion in the glass. Next, she made her way back up to Wednesday’s room and grabbed a new nightgown out of her closet. She returned back to the master bathe to find the tub just about at the right height. 

“Wednesday,” She held up the glass to her daughter.

“What is it?” Wednesday asked as she took the glass.

“Sleeping draught potion, to help you sleep. It should kick in just after your bath.” Morticia told her setting down her daughter’s nightgown and grabbing a black bath towel. Wednesday drank the potion and then got into the tub. “I’ll be out here waiting when you are done. Call for me if you need help.” Morticia reminded Wednesday as she closed the bathroom door.

“Cara Mia?” Gomez greeted Morticia as she left the bathroom.

“We’re fine Mon Cher,” Morticia responded kissing him. “Wednesday is taking a bath. She vomited.” Morticia explained after kissing him.

“I’m thinking it wasn’t good,” Gomez responded.

“Not for an Addams,” Morticia answered, taking his hand, “But we made some progress.”

“Good,” Gomez led Morticia to the bed, “I checked in on the baby. He’s fine.” Gomez assured her as they sat on the bed, “Pugsley is sleeping much better too.”

“Good, I gave Wednesday a sleeping draught. It should calm her mind.” Morticia then quieted and stared at the bathroom door and then looked to Pugsley. “Gomez, those directors at Camp Chippewa tried to subdue our children in the most aggressive ways.”

Gomez's eyes darkened as he remembered his son’s eyes as he told him what they did. Gomez sneered and went to grab his sword. “They won’t even see my blade!”

Morticia nodded, “It’s time to finish what our children started. As soon as Wednesday is well…” Morticia’s eyes darkened, “We Must honor our credo.”

“Mother.” Gomez and Morticia looked to the bathroom door. Morticia got up and went to the bathroom as Gomez paced the room. His anger was overwhelming, tomorrow! Tomorrow, Fester and I will find those directors and make them pay. He thought, stabbing his sword in the floor.

“Father?”

“Pugsley, sorry there Old Man,” He winked going over to his son, “You can sleep.”

Pugsley nodded, rolling over and falling asleep. Gomez smiled as he noticed his son’s hunting knife still within his grasp.

Meanwhile, Wednesday waited for her mother to open the bathroom door. “Mother,” She greeted when she saw her, “Can you help with my hair, I think the potion is working.”  
Morticia smiled her subtle smile and went over to the tub and helped Wednesday with her hair, once she was done she grabbed the towel and held it to her daughter. After Wednesday dried herself off and got dressed in her nightgown her mother took her hand again.

They left the bathroom and made it back to the master bed. Gomez again had reorganized and fluffed the pillows and sheets so they were ready and waiting. Wednesday blinked heavily and began to lean against her mother. “Gomez.” Morticia called quietly.

Gomez came over and picked Wednesday up. He carried her to the bed and again laid her in between him and Morticia. “I think we should keep her in bed tomorrow since her nightmares are making her weak.”

Morticia nodded as she climbed into bed and laid beside her daughter, “I’ll take care of Wednesday tomorrow.” She told him.

Gomez nodded, “I have some business to attend to then I’ll be with Pugsley.” He told his wife, kissing her hand.

“Gomez, find them.” Morticia sneered at the word them. She turned her attention back to Wednesday and caressed her face. She glanced back at Pugsley, “He’s alright.”

“He’s alright Tish.”

“Good, let us rest Mon Cher.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning. This is a pretty long chapter. Again I tried to keep in character. Wednesday is a little out, because she's healing. So it's more that she's just exhausted.

Gomez was always the first one up in the morning. He just seemed to always rise with the sun. He sat up in bed, his actions small and gentle so not to wake his wife or daughter. He stretched out his arms and then stood to stretch his back. He quietly made his way to the master bathe to begin his morning routine. He showered, shaved, and then dressed in his black and red suit. He looked around the room and saw both Wednesday and Morticia still asleep in the bed and his son still asleep in the corner.

While the others slept Gomez opened the doors and went down the hall to the nursery. As he opened the door he already found his mother-in-law picking up his son, “Ah, thank you Hester.” He greeted with a smile. “Good morning my son!” Gomez was glad his son was already back to himself. At least he’ll be too young to remember the ordeal. He thought as his youngest son, Pubert, was handed to him.

“I already changed him. Do you want me to watch him today after I make breakfast?” Hester, Morticia’s mother, asked as she smiled at her son-in-law.

“Yes, that would be most helpful.” Gomez agreed, smiling at his son. “Make something a little tame for Wednesday’s stomach. She’s still very weak and got ill late last night.”

Granny nodded solemnly, “Don’t worry, I know what my granddaughter likes when she needs comfort. Is Morticia still sleeping? Should I have Lurch prepare the kitchen table?”

“Morticia still sleeps, I think she will want her and Wednesday’s meals in our room at least for today. I’m planning on having Pugsley stay with me in my study today.”

Granny nodded, “Alright, I’ll get started on breakfast. Then I’ll take the baby for the day.” She placed a comforting hand on Gomez’s arm as she walked out the nursery and headed towards the kitchen.

Gomez played with his infant son for the next 20-30 minutes until his mother-in-law returned to the nursery. “Alright, my son, your father is going to wake your beautiful mother and wonderful siblings and you get to be with your grandmother all day. Don’t do any spells that I wouldn’t do.” He winked as he handed him to his grandmother and left the room. He returned to find his oldest son beginning to emerge from his makeshift nest in the corner of the master bedroom, “Pugsley.”

“Good morning Father.” Pugsley greeted standing up. “Is breakfast ready?”

“Yes, why don’t you go get dressed and meet me in my study? Your mother and sister will be in here today.” Pugsley nodded walking past his father. As he walked past Gomez grabbed hold of his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. “Should we work on swordsmanship today, perhaps, you, your Uncle Fester, myself, and maybe Lurch can have a tournament.”

Pugsley nodded, “I’d like that Father.” He smiled walking out and heading towards his room. Pugsley was feeling better, but he still feels easily tired. Pretending to be like...those people...exhausted him. Just thinking about causes his head to hurt, not like the times Wednesday hit him over the head with a shovel. That was good pain, this pain was...wrong. At least having a fencing tournament with Father today will be a good destressor. Who knows maybe I could go out and swipe a few stop signs. He thought as he entered his room and went to his dresser.

Gomez watched his son leave the room. Once he left he walked over to his wife’s side of the bed. He felt something climb up his leg, his back, and settle on his shoulder. “Look at them, Thing.” He whispered to the hand on his shoulder. “I said it before and I’ll say it again. I’d die for her, I'd kill for her, either way what bliss.” Thing tapped a finger on Gomez’s shoulder in a specific rhythm. Gomez chuckled quietly. “And Wednesday too.”

Just like any other morning Gomez watched Morticia slowly open her eyes, “Gomez.” She greeted with a sultry tone. She slowly sat up but tried to not wake her daughter, who was still snuggled close to her. “How is Pubert?”

“He’s fine, he's already with your mother. I have Pugsley getting dressed then meeting me in my study. I was going to send Lurch up with your breakfast.” He told her sitting beside her on the bed and taking her hand gently beginning to kiss each finger as Thing had left his shoulder.

“Gomez, later, my dearest. I hope to keep Wednesday resting and you know Pugsley still doesn’t have the endurance to be up all day. We can have a waltz this afternoon.” Morticia promised him with a mischievous grin.

“Cara Mia.” Gomez said leaning in for a kiss, “I’ll be counting the minutes.”

“In French?”

“Don’t tease.” Gomez winked, “I’ll summon Lurch.” He said kissing her again, getting up and leaving the room.

Morticia smiled watching him leave the room. Once the door was shut, she glanced down at her sleeping beautiful teenage daughter. Morticia frowned as she saw her beautiful pale face slightly blushed in her cheeks. She felt Wednesday’s forehead. Morticia suspected that as soon as Wednesday officially let her guard down, the ailments that she mentally suffered would start showing themselves physically, like they did with Pugsley. Morticia gently eased herself out of her daughter’s grip and got up from her bed.

Morticia started her morning routine. Once she was dressed and refreshed she returned to her bed and adjusted the duvet so that Wednesday was completely tucked in her bed. Morticia then sat on the bed and gently began to caress her daughter’s forehead and cheek. 

Morticia turned to the door as it opened with Gomez leading Lurch inside with the breakfast. “Here you are my darling.” Gomez said, handing her her cup of coffee. “Freshly brewed for you.”

Morticia smiled and took the cup. “Thank you Mon Amour. Keep me posted on Pugsley.”

“Of course, Tish.” He said kissing her hand. “Let’s go Lurch.” He turned to their butler. “Keep me updated about Wednesday please.” He asked his wife as he stopped at the door. Morticia nodded to him, he smiled and then left the room.

Morticia sighed and took a drink. She then got the trays ready for when her daughter woke up. She smiled, her mother always knew what her children and grandchildren would need for dinner. Once the trays were in place Morticia took back her vigil sitting on her bed beside her daughter.

Wednesday slowly started to open her eyes. She blinked heavily a few times looking slightly confused, “Mother?” She looked over to find her mother watching her intently.

“Good morning my darling, how are you feeling this morning? Do you feel ill?”

Wednesday winced and held her head, “I feel pain...I feel weak…”

Morticia leaned in closer to her daughter to observe her, “Wednesday.” She called to her and placed a finger under her chin, “Do you remember what happened last night?” Wednesday’s eyes met hers and she nodded, “Very good. Wednesday, are you going to vomit again?”

“I...I don’t know, Mother. I just feel pain in my head, and it’s hard to focus.” Wednesday closed her eyes and tried a meditation technique that her parents taught her a long time ago. 

“Wednesday, look at me.” Morticia ordered gently, Wednesday immediately opened her eyes looking at her mother. “Stop fighting what you're feeling.” Morticia told her when she had her daughter’s focus. “If you keep fighting your ailments and resisting them, then your father nor I can help you heal.” 

“Mother,” Wednesday whispered so quietly Morticia could barely hear her.

“Yes, my darling.” Morticia’s hand caressed her daughter’s cheek. She spotted a tear beginning to form in Wednesday’s eyes again. She knew it was due to pure exhaustion and pain.

“I’m in pain, please help me.” Wednesday whispered. “This is too much and I’m not strong enough.”

Morticia took Wednesday into her arms and positioned themselves so that she almost held her like when she was when she was younger. “You are strong.” She reminded her, “It’s ok to need someone, once in a while.” She started to caress her head gain.  
Wednesday snuggled closer to her mother, “Don’t send me away.”

A small tear formed in Morticia’s eyes, “Never again my darling. Never again.” She promised holding her close. They sat in calm silence for a few minutes. “Do you think you can eat? Your granny made your favorite breakfast.” Wednesday shook her head. Morticia frowned, her daughter normally never turned down her grandmother’s cooking, but since she’s been home, Morticia is now recalling the last week that Wednesday hadn’t been eating much at all.

“I’m cold.” Wednesday whispered, “But my head feels hot.”

Morticia reached around Wednesday and grabbed the glass on one of the trays. “Drink this darling.”

“Is it another potion?” Wednesday asked, eyeing the glass. “I’d welcome poison, anything to make this pain in my head go away.” Her usual deadpanned voice leaked through for just a moment.

Morticia smiled but held the cup to her lips, “At this moment it’s just water. If you’re good, I’ll go get you some morphine.” Morticia smiled as she saw Wednesday’s eyes slightly twinkle. There’s her daughter. She held the glass up for Wednesday to drink. Once she finished she placed it back on the tray. “After you drink a little more water, I will give you another sleeping draught potion.” Morticia told her.

Wednesday put a hand to her head trying to will the pain and the memories to go away. “Mother, this pain…”

“Wednesday the pain is psychological. You know this.” Morticia reminded her, “What are the memories?”

“I don’t want to remember.” Wednesday told her mother, “I want them to stop it.”

“Wednesday. They did stop. You are home.” Morticia told her gently. “Wednesday,” She turned Wednesday around so that she was looking at her, “Wednesday. Tell me what they did, because they have stopped. You stopped them, and when you’re well, your father and I will make them pay. But first, you need to let go.” Morticia put both her hands on Wednesday’s face, “Wednesday?”

Wednesday squinted her eyes, “It’s over, I don’t need to tell you. Pugsley already did.” She fought her mother slightly, as she fought the pain in her head grew, and her parents’ master bedroom started to look like the Harmony Hut. Wednesday’s eyes wandered around the room, the music was coming back.

Morticia watched Wednesday’s eyes and could feel her daughter slipping away into her mind. She gently began to run her fingers through her daughter’s hair, “Wednesday, sleep.” Morticia’s voice started to echo, (a spell her mother taught her years ago, the very same suggestive spell, she initially used on Wednesday the night before) “Sleep.”

Wednesday began to blink, the room was beginning to become her parents’ again. She tried to speak to her mother, but all she felt was exhaustion. No words exited her mouth, she just felt herself lean into her mother’s safe embrace. “Mother.” She could finally whisper.

“Sleep.” Morticia’s voice ordered, “It will take time my darling. Right now you can’t process because it’s still too recent for you.” Morticia told her daughter as she continued her spell. Not a moment later she felt Wednesday relax against her. She was asleep again. “My darling child,” She whispered to her daughter’s sleeping form. “It took all your energies to keep your brother’s and your minds. Now your body and mind is trying to process, but you’re not ready yet. It’s alright, your father and I will be waiting for you. Take all the time you need. We’ll protect and care for you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morticia and Wednesday talk, Wednesday opens up a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still hoping I hit their characters. I was watching Addams Family Values at the time I wrote this, so I was trying to take cues from the actors and the directions.
> 
> I always thought that Christina had Wednesday show emotions around her family (parents, brother, etc) but when she was outside her home, she didn't display them.
> 
> I also thought that in the first film, there were a lot of scenes where Gomez or Morticia was in some ways holding or physically touching Wednesday when they were in scenes together. So, I thought that for now (Child and young teenager Wednesday) actually enjoys the physical connection and the attention she received from her parents.
> 
> On a personal note, today was such a relief. Did anyone else feel like they were living at the end of "The Return of the Jedi?"

Wednesday’s eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around gaining her bearings. She was still in her parents’ room and in her parents’ bed. She winced as she attempted to sit up right. Suddenly she felt arms around her providing her support to help her. “Mother?”

“I’m here, my darling.” Morticia responded as she helped Wednesday lean against the headboard of the bed. “Are you feeling ill again?”

Wednesday nodded, bringing a hand to her head. “Can I have some morphine now, Mother?”

Morticia gave a slight smile as she reached out to touch her daughter’s head and then her cheek, “Maybe you should share your thoughts with me first.”

Wednesday sighed, “If I share, I’ll…”

“If you share you could feel vulnerable? Or reveal that you are upset with me?” Morticia guessed as she reached out and ran her fingers through Wednesday’s hair, “Let me rebraid your hair.” She offered going to grab a brush and the hair ties from her vanity.

Wednesday winced again as her head still felt like a sharp pain at every time there’s a flash of imagery or sounds that reminded her the films that she was forced to watch, or that stupid song the campers sang that night. “I’m not upset.”

Morticia settled beside Wednesday and took a hold of her hair and gently began to brush it. “Wednesday. I expect to feel upset and betrayed. In fact I expect you want some sort of retribution.”

Wednesday’s eyes widened in surprise. “You mean retribution to you and Father?” Morticia nodded as if talking about revenge was normal, well technically in the Addams clan, it was fairly common. In fact, Wednesday remembered the stories of her family. She remembered that her Great Aunt Lavidia was beheaded by her own children. She remembered hearing the tale about her father supposedly killing his cousin Baltzaar. Wednesday turned to her mother, “I...I don’t want retribution. Miss Jellinsky is dead, I got back at Amanda, I ruined Gary and Becky’s camp and play, I got my retribution.”

Morticia hummed in response not quite believing her daughter, “Do you still believe that when a new child arrives one of the other children have die?”

Wednesday looked down, “No. He proved himself to be a true Addams. Doesn’t mean I still don’t want to play with him.”

Morticia nodded accepting that answer, “Then, if you don’t want to take any retribution on me or your father. How do we help you heal? What do you want, Wednesday?” She asked as she finished the braid on Wednesday’s left side.

Wednesday allowed her mother to maneuver her around so that she could braid her right side. “I want things to be like they were.”

“Before your brother was born?” Wednesday was quiet. “My darling I know you’re jealous. I know you liked it when it was just you and Pugsley.” Wednesday glared at her mother, “Alright my darling, especially when it was only you. Unfortunately we cannot go back to the past, but your father and I can make sure you still get what you need now.”

Wednesday started to fiddle with a thread on the duvet that was coming undone. She knew she could tell her mother anything, ask her anything, without judgement. But this whole thing with the camp, the change brought on by her new brother, becoming a teenager...it all felt like so much now and at the same time felt so trivial that it made her upset to even want to tell her mother.

“Wednesday.”

Wednesday sighed, when her mother said her name in that tone, it was hard not to comply. “I want more time with you...just you and me.” Wednesday asked quietly finally after a few minutes of silence.

Morticia wasn’t surprised by this request. Before Pubert was born she did spend quite a bit of time with her daughter, especially teaching her the fine arts of spells and hexes. She had to put that part of her daughter’s education on hold after the baby was born. She finished the braid on Wednesday’s right and ran her hand down Wednesday’s cheek, “If that’s your desire?”

Wednesday now finally spoke the truth, the truth she should have said when her parents sat her and Pugsley down, before they hired the nannies. “I just want the same amount of time I had with you before...he was born. I want you to still want me. It’s confusing, I want you to be just as interested with me as you are with the new baby.”

“Well my darling, while you’re recovering, you’re getting all my time and attention, which I’m more than happy and willing to give you. After you’ve healed, I promise to give you the time you need. No more nannies.” Morticia promised caressing her daughter’s cheek.

Wednesday leaned into her mother, “I don’t want to return to school.” She said, “Can we have private tutors this year?”

“Yes, my darling, if that is your wish.” Morticia felt Wednesday’s head, “You are still quite warm and your beautiful pale face is still too flushed.” Morticia told her daughter slightly worried, “Why don’t you try and eat my darling.”

Wednesday looked at the food on the tray. She could tell her mother had Lurch refresh the bowl the food was fresh for her. “I can’t Mother. I can still taste the camp food. It’s making me feel nauseous.”

“Wednesday, you need to eat. You have not eaten hardly at all since your return.” Morticia told her gently. “It will help you not feel weak.” She told her daughter, grabbing a plate of the tray and setting it in front of her daughter. “For me, just take a few bites. Then you can have some morphine and I’ll read to you like I did when you were younger.”

Wednesday looked down at the plate on her lap, “I’ll try.” Morticia nodded as she grabbed her plate and ate with her daughter. Unfortunately Wednesday could only take a couple of bites before they rushed her to the master bath. Once Wednesday’s stomach settled, Morticia helped her to bed and called for her mother.

Wednesday watched her mother and grandmother talk in hushed tones from the bed. She squinted but they were speaking in...Greek. Wednesday sighed in slight frustration, her mother hadn’t taught her Greek yet. So she waited until they finished their conversation and watched her mother walk back to her. “What did you say?”

“Your grandmother is going to make you an elixir to help you regain your strength until you can eat again.” Morticia told her, “I spoke in Greek so that I wouldn’t worry you my darling. You are quite ill right now.” Morticia fixed the duvet around Wednesday and tucked her in, “It’s going to take you a little longer to get where Pugsley is, longer than we initially thought.”

“You’ll stay with me?”

“The whole time.” Morticia promised as her mother returned with the elixir. Morticia took the glass from her mother, thanked her, and turned her attention back to Wednesday. She held up the cup, “Drink.”

Wednesday drank the whole potion her grandmother made her. She instantly felt groggy. “Is it supposed to make me tired again?”

Morticia already had her arms positioned around her daughter to help her lay back down. “It’s alright Wednesday, just sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to keep writing. It's really become a coping skill for me. I have recently just started a new job (High School teacher) and having a 6 year old child with autism can take up a lot of my time. So my updates will occur when my lesson plans are on time and on track, and I can still give my son the attention he needs. So updates may be quick, but some may take a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday dreams and Morticia is there when she awakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. In this chapter, think of the melody of Gomez and Morticia dancing in the first movie when they waltz for Fester's Ball.
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions please don't hesitate to ask.

Wednesday stood at the wired fence at the camp. She looked out through the diamond shaped holes of the fence confused. “What am I doing back here?” She asked out loud, “I burned this place to the ground.”

“Wednesday. Kumbaya my Lord, Kumbaya.” Gary started to sing as he played his guitar.

Wednesday turned slowly as she saw the whole camp singing that damn song again. “No, stop it.” She ordered them moving backwards towards the fence. She braced herself for the rest of the song, but suddenly the melody of Gary’s guitar changed. Wednesday frowned, she knew that melody. It was the song that her parents waltzed too.

“Tish, how long has it been since we waltzed?” She heard father’s voice. Wednesday turned her head to try and find her father. 

“Oh Gomez,” Her mother sighed, “Hours.”

Wednesday watched as her nightmares began to shift in image, Gary’s guitar no longer sounded like a guitar, but it sounded like a violin. Gary, Becky, the other campers started to fade away, the camp faded away and shifted to her mansion’s ballroom. Wednesday gasped, she was back home, but it was the night her father and mother celebrated Uncle Fester. She was watching her parents waltz, like they do so many times.  
\---

Wednesday slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She was in her parents’ bed, not back at the camp. Thankfully, what had woke her? What changed her dream? She looked to her left and saw her parents waltzing. Wednesday sighed with relief, their record player was softly playing their waltz. She’s known that song ever since she could remember, her parents’ waltz has become almost as soothing as a lullaby to Wednesday.

Morticia smiled as she noticed her daughter had woken. She did promise Gomez a waltz, but something told her that if she and Gomez danced and played music in their room it could provide a subtle and soothing distraction for Wednesday as she slept. Morticia let Gomez lead as he turned her and she could clearly see Wednesday’s face. She smiled subtly at her daughter as Gomez spun her around again.

Wednesday watched her parents dance, like she’s done all her life. She noticed her mother’s subtle smile. Something told Wednesday that her mother planned this in some form. Wednesday watched as her parents finished their waltz and her father begin to kiss her mother all the way up her mother's arm.

Morticia held up a hand to stop her husband, “She’s awake.” 

Gomez turned and smiled at his daughter, “Wednesday! How are you feeling?”

Wednesday gave her father one of her own subtle smiles, “I think my dreams are beginning to shift.” 

“Excellent!” Gomez exclaimed, kissing her head. “I think your face is beginning to return to that beautiful pale shade. Hopefully you can try to eat tonight.” Gomez said as he gave his daughter a one armed hug, “I’m going to head back to my study.”

Morticia held unto Gomez’s hand as he walked by, “We’ll check in.” She assured him. Gomez kissed his wife as he walked out the bedroom doors. “Wednesday.”

“Mother,” Wednesday responded as her mother sat beside her on the bed. Morticia raised her hand and felt Wednesday’s forehead and cheek, “I think that elixir is helping.” She commented as she observed Wednesday’s face. “Do you want me to ring for Lurch and try to eat?”

Wednesday shook her head, “Not yet.” She winced still at the thought of eating. “Mother…”

“Wednesday.” Morticia said, waiting for her daughter to share. She gently caressed her cheek. “What is it my darling?”

“Pugsley told you that we pretended to be "perky.'” Wednesday shuddered the last word.

“Yes, that was a masterful yet dangerous plan.” Morticia said now rubbing her daughter’s arm. “What about it?”

Wednesday took a deep breath, she didn't know how true her next statement was, “I think for a moment...just a moment. I wasn’t pretending.” Wednesday revealed looking down. "I thought I was in control the whole time, but now..."

Morticia didn’t stop rubbing her daughter’s arm. She moved her hand to caress her daughter’s head and gently follow a braid loop. Morticia had a suspicion that when Pubert became possessed it had more to do with Wednesday and Pugsley then Fester being gone. Now everything was beginning to fall into place. “My darling, it’s alright. Is that why you can’t let go?”

Wednesday looked away from her mother, she couldn’t look in her mother’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Wednesday.” Morticia put her hand under her daughter’s chin guiding her to look at her. “No, again, I’m sorry. You do not have to apologize.” Morticia assured her daughter, “You’re home and I’ll never put you or your siblings in a situation like that again. I assure you.” Morticia promised bringing Wednesday close to her. Wednesday settled into her mother’s arms. Finally, she was beginning to feel safe, finally she was beginning to trust her mother again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday and Pugsley talk about what happened at the camp.  
> Morticia and Gomez comfort their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may get a little darker... but I'm not sure if people want to see more angst and how dark to go... I still want to focus on the healing of Wednesday, but should there be something that Wednesday and Pugsley are not telling Gomez or Morticia?
> 
> I don't know how dark, it depends on where the muse takes me.  
> I hope I still am doing the characters justice.
> 
> I really appreciate the comments and kudos.
> 
> Please let me know of any prompts or ideas that you would like to see for upcoming chapters.

Morticia held her daughter for most of the rest of the evening. Sometimes Wednesday would sleep, or Morticia would read to her daughter, or they would be talking through the experience as Morticia held Wednesday close as they talked. Morticia could see and feel Wednesday’s guilt over her admittance that she may have lost control and caused the possession change of her brother. Morticia knew this was the major block in her daughter’s ability to heal. 

At least Mama’s elixir seems to be helping some with her daughter’s physical ailments. Morticia thought as she examined her daughter’s face beginning to return to the beautiful pale white. Morticia glanced at the clock in her bedroom, “Thing, please tell Gomez it’s time for dinner.” Morticia whispered to the hand as Wednesday shifted in her arms. “Rest my darling, Granny will be up with another dose of her elixir.”

Wednesday continued to rest against her mother for the next half hour. She felt someone caress her head again, “Take this Wednesday.”

Wednesday opened her eyes and slowly sat up, again she felt her mother’s arms wrap around her to help her up. Wednesday focused on the cup that was held up to her by her grandmother. She lent her head back and opened her lips as her grandmother gently poured the elixir into her mouth.

“Do you want to try and eat my darling?” Morticia asked her daughter as her Lurch and Mama started to serve dinner. 

Wednesday looked around and saw her father, uncle, and brother sitting at a table in the room. Beside her father, was the pram that her baby brother laid in. “I won’t be able to keep it down.”

Granny portioned out a very small serving, “Try Wednesday.” Her grandmother ordered.

“Small bites,” Morticia told Wednesday gently, “If you vomit again, it will be alright. We’ll keep giving you the elixirs until you’re ready.”

Together the Addams Family ate their dinner. Fester and Gomez leading the conversations like most evenings. It was almost a normal dinner if they were not all together in Gomez’s and Morticia’s master bedroom. During the meal Pugsley kept looking over to Wednesday. Morticia noticed her two eldest children trying to communicate without communicating. She caught Gomez’s eyes, he saw them too. He nodded to her in agreement.

“Pugsley why don’t you stay in our room one more night.” Morticia suggested, “Your father and I will go and retrieve your pajames, your father will get yours and I’ll get yours Wednesday. That way we can put your little brother to bed as well.”

Pugsley shrugged his shoulders, “Alright.” Wednesday answered. “Mother, I need to get up.”

Gomez jumped up and helped Wednesday up so she could go to the master bathroom. “Gomez, I’m sorry.” Fester whispered as Morticia followed Wednesday into the bathroom.

Gomez turned to his brother, “I’m sorry too.” He told his brother as he put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. He looked over at Pugsley, who was fiddling with a slingshot. “We’ll continue our search tomorrow.”

Fester nodded leaving the room as Granny reentered the room with another dose of the elixir for Wednesday. She knocked on the door and handed the elixir to her daughter. “Goodnight Gomez,” She said walking past him after she hugged Pugsley.

A few minutes later, Morticia opened the bathroom door and motioned for him to help Wednesday to the bed. Once Wednesday was settled in Morticia took a hold of Pubert from the pram, “We’ll be back in about ten minutes.” She told them. 

Gomez opened the door and they walked out, closing the door behind them. Morticia held Pubert close as she and Gomez got closer to the closed door. Just as they suspected, they could hear their eldest children talking.  
\----  
“What did you tell them?” Wednesday asked, looking at her brother.

“What did you tell them?” Pugsley asked quietly looking back at her.

“Pugsley, what do they know?” Wednesday demanded an answer as she grabbed her brother’s arm, “How much did you tell them?”

“I told them about that stupid song and the guitar. I told them that they locked us in that cabin…I told them about the films…”

“Did you tell them what happened during those films?”

Pugsley shook his head, “I can barely remember what happened, I remember we resisted, but we were weak.”

“We’d been away from the house too long.” Wednesday agreed, “Do you remember when we resisted?”

“I remember Gary and a few of the other male counselors holding my head, arms, and legs.” Pugsley said, “I remember they wouldn’t let us close our eyes.”

Wednesday looked down at her hands, “I remember Becky holding onto me too.” Wednesday suddenly had a look of panic. “Have you told Mother and Father anything else?”

“No.” Pugsley looked at her, “Just the song, the hut, the films. Not us being restrained…”  
\----------

“They laid hands on our children?” Morticia’s eyes flashed to Gomez. “Mama.” Morticia called for her mother. A minute later her mother came out of her room towards them, 

“Please take Pubert to bed.” She asked her mother as she and Gomez told their youngest goodnight.

“When they are well, nothing will stop us from enacting our credo!” Gomez declared about to open the door when Morticia held a hand up, “Cara Mia?”

“If we enter now with none of their things, Wednesday will know that we listened in and will lose trust. We have to let them come to us. Follow me, Mon Amour.” Gomez sighed in frustration, regained his emotional control and followed his wife down the hall to their eldest children’s rooms.  
\----

“Did something else happen?” Pugsley asked Wednesday slightly panicked, "Why do you look panicked?"

Wednesday looked at him, "I'm not panicked." “Because I feel like more happened and we can’t or don’t want to remember.” Pugsley said looking down at his hands.

Wednesday grabbed hold of her brother’s wrist, “Nothing else happened Pugsley.” She hissed, “nothing!”

Pugsley was about to respond, but then the door opened and his parents re-entered the room with their things. “Thank you Mother.” Pugsley said, taking the clothes and going to the master bath.

Wednesday watched her brother leave...she was sure nothing else happened. But could she be blocking something? She put a hand to her head, the pain was back. The sharp pain that cut through her skull and made her ears feel as if they were ringing.

Morticia took hold of Wednesday’s hand and sat beside her. “Wednesday.” Gently and slowly Morticia reached up and caressed Wednesday’s cheeks, then gently grabbed her chin, “Wednesday.”

Wednesday blinked a few times then her focus returned, “Mother?”

Morticia smiled gently to her daughter and brought her back to her arms. “Rest my darling. You're safe.” 

Wednesday laid her head against her mother’s chest as she watched her father assist Pugsley. A tear began to run down her cheek, Wednesday went to wipe it away, but again her mother caught it before she could. Wednesday looked up at her mother slightly confused.

“Sleep Wednesday,” Gomez told her as he settled beside her and her mother. “It’s alright.”

Morticia laid down with Wednesday in her arms, “Gomez.”

“Tish?”

“Find them.”

“Oh don’t worry, they’ve already been found.” Gomez told her with a sinister grin. “Fester and I found them this morning.”

Morticia smiled a truly evil smile...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday wakes up and has a talk with her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to finish this story around chapter 12...I think. Then I have a few new story ideas taking place around the first Addams Family movie.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!

Wednesday Addams laid awake in between her two parents. She very slowly sat up. She looked down at her parents, both thankfully neither of them watching and waiting for her to awaken. Taking this as nice to get some space and regroup her thoughts before she basically shared everything that she remembers happening at that camp. Wednesday very quietly and very slowly sat up and then climbed down to the end of the bed.

It took a minute for Wednesday not to sway. She still couldn’t believe how weak she felt. She put a hand to her forehead to try to steady herself. She glanced back at her parents’ bed. Wednesday nodded to herself, they were still asleep. She moved to leave the bedroom, still she felt like she was walking on clouds. She felt like she’d fall through the floor, but she was determined to get to her destination. She walked until she was outside the back door and stood in her family’s cemetery. She walked past her grandparents’ massive head stone to the middle of the cemetery. 

She opened the door the very crypt that she hid from her uncle a few years ago. She sat on the tomb and remembered when she fell asleep out here as she hid from who she thought was a fraud. She looked down at her shaky hands. “I need to get my strength back and regain control.” She told herself.

“You could just let your mother and me in.” Wednesday actually jumped at the voice and turned to see her father. “I mean, we are your parents and like your mother said, “it’s ok for you to need us, now and then.”

“How did you know?”

“Oh my dear Paloma, this has been your favorite hiding spot since you were 2.” Gomez chuckled as he entered, “Before that whole event with Dr. Pinder-Schloss, I would find you here all the day.” Gomez explained sitting next to her, “I didn’t tell anyone else, I figured that if the need ever arrived this could be a safespace for you and only I would know.”

Wednesday looked down, “I think you're cleverer than people give you credit for Father.”

Gomez winked, “Always play the fool, people won’t see the blade coming.” He took hold of Wednesday’s hand, “I also know you. Unlike most people, I know how you feel. You try your best not to show it, especially outside the house, but your passion is almost as bright as mine.” He paused, “It pains me to see the light temporarily out in your eyes.”

“I just needed some space.” Wednesday said looking down.

Gomez nodded, “Of course, space is important and is to be respected.” Gomez paused to consider his next words, “You know when you were five, I’d never forget, you came home from kindergarten so upset. Your teacher told the story of a terrible knight hunting and killing a dragon. It upset you so much, but you let your mother and me hold you and care for you until you were well enough.”

Wednesday looked down, “You and I sword fought that night.”

“You do remember!” Gomez smiled, “We also sent a lovely gift to your teacher for tormenting you. She never told that story again.” Wednesday grinned at the memory. Thing differently put that woman into a shock. “Do you see the lesson of this story?”

Wednesday sighed and shook her head, “It’s different.”

“Why?”

“Because you sent us back!” Wednesday shouted angrily. “We told you what they were having us do, and even after the wedding, you sent us back!” Wednesday now looked at her father, her eyes filled with fury, “It was because of you sending us back, they forced us to watch Disney films, musicals, they held our heads so we couldn’t move! For a whole day I was trapped in this dreamlike state after they made us watch them, I didn’t wake up until…until I realized as I was letting these girls do a makeover on me and Gary was looking at me with this lustful like expression as I dressed as his stupidly, racist reenactment of Pocahontas!” Wednesday looked down again at her hands trying to stop them from shaking.

Gomez placed his hands over Wednesday’s, “Wednesday.”

Wednesday looked up and in her father’s eyes and saw nothing but regret. She expected to see him angry. But all she saw in his eyes was shame. “Father, I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.” He told her. “Will you let me comfort you?” Wednesday nodded and let her father hug and hold her. “Wednesday, please let us take care of you now and fix this. I can’t bear you not trusting your mother and me.”

Wednesday laid her head on her father’s shoulder, “I trust you, I just don’t want to hurt you...or be hurt again.”

Gomez held Wednesday close, “I’m afraid my dear, that there will be many more times when you will be hurt. However, your mother and I will always be here for you and like your mother has said multiple times, we are Addamses and we do not submit.”

They sat in silence for a few moments until Wednesday spoke again, “I still do not remember how Pugsley and I woke up from the...whatever they did, I just know that we did.”

“Is there more of what they did?” Wednesday didn’t respond, “Tell us when you both are ready.” Wednesday nodded. “Good.”

“So did we decide to play a game of “Wake the Dead” without me?” They both turned to see Morticia standing in the doorway her arms crossed. 

“Ah! Cara Mia! No we wouldn’t play without you!” Gomez declared. “I noticed Wednesday could use the support of the family. You know the living and our dearly departed dead.”

Morticia nodded, “I see.” Gomez and Morticia shared a look. A small telepathic conversation seemed to take place. During this time Wednesday’s energy seemed to be zapped. Morticia could sense this as she turned to look at her daughter, “We should try to walk out here tomorrow then.” She held out a hand to her daughter, “Come to me.”

Wednesday began to sway and leaned heavily into her mother's side as she reached her. Morticia held Wednesday close to her, “Mother. I have to tell you things.”

Morticia and Gomez were already guiding her back inside, “Later my Darling.” Morticia assured her daughter as they entered the mansion. Gomez had picked up Wednesday again to carry her to bedroom. “Gomez?”

“She yelled.” Gomez explained, “She’s hurting. But she did admit to a few things that we overheard about earlier. I think there may be more. But I think she’s ready to talk to us, or to you.”

Morticia nodded, “How long was she out there.”

“Not very long, I saw her leave the bedroom and then followed her.” Gomez explained in a whisper as they laid her down in their bed. “How is Pugsley.”

Morticia brought the duvet over Wednesday and tucked her in. “Pugsley woke up, I gave him a sleeping draught. I think his talk with Wednesday jogged his memory a bit as well.” Morticia told her husband, “He’s sound asleep now. I checked in on Pubert, he’s fine. I don’t believe he remembers any of what happened to him.”

Gomez nodded as he brought Morticia close to him. “Cara Mia, Wednesday will be fine, I swear to you.”

“Mon Cher,” Morticia kissed Gomez, “Let’s go have a moment to ourselves.” She whispered in his ear.

“We could take a dip in our swamp…”

“I’ll race you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pugsley and Wednesday support each other and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos!
> 
> I hope I'm still keeping them in character.

The next morning Gomez and Morticia woke before Wednesday and Pugsley. First they went to take care of their youngest, they fed and clothed Pubert then handed him over to Fester and Morticia’s mother for the day. Then Gomez grabbed Pugsley clothes, while Morticia grabbed another night gown for Wednesday. They stopped just outside their bedroom door. It sounded like their children were awake. Morticia held up her hand, motioning for Gomez to stop and wait.

Meanwhile inside Gomez and Morticia’s bedroom Pugsley had awoken from his sleep and walked over to his parents’ bed where his sister slept. Before today, he might have pulled out a butcher knife, or an axe, but unfortunately those games don't seem to be fun anymore.

Wednesday opened her eyes and sat up slowly, “I can feel your stare. Stop it, or just attack.” She told him as she put one of her hands to her head adding a slight pressure to balance out the sharp pain she felt.

“I don’t have the desire.” Pugsley answered confoundedly sitting on the bed next to his sister, “Do you?”

Wednesday rubbed her head where there seemed to reside a constant migraine, “No.”

“What’s wrong with us?” Pugsley asked.

Wednesday looked at him, “We were betrayed, we were hurt, we were brainwashed, and we were abandoned by our parents.”

“They didn’t mean it. Mother and Father didn’t mean to abandon us or hurt us.” Pugsley declared to his sister.

“How can you trust them again so easily?” Wednesday asked her brother incredulously.

Pugsley looked away from Wednesday, “Because our first night back home after Debbie died, Mother and Father held me as I cried. They held me as I told them what little I could without betraying your confidence, and as they held me and as they cared for me all last week, I realized that they were tricked just like we were. What good is it to hold a grudge on them? It will just let Debbie, Gary, and Becky win and keep us all hurting forever.”

Wednesday frowned, “Why are you making sense?”

“Because I’m glad to be home, because I know Mother and Father still love us and dropped everything to care for me and are doing the same thing for you.” Pugsley said then after a slight pause added, “Tell them what happened.”

“I can’t...I’m too ashamed. Pugsley it was bad enough being stuck in that cabin with Amanda and all those girls, then the Harmony Hut, then that stupid song, then being forced to watch those films, then being given a “makeover,” then…” Wednesday froze, “If I tell Mother and Father, I’ll prove how weak I am and undeserving of being an Addams.”

“Wednesday,” Pugsley reached out and grabbed his sister’s hand, “I was there. I know. But...you saved us. You woke up first, we formatulated our plan, and we burned that place down to ground.”

“I know,” Wednesday looked down at their joined hands, “Pugsley...”

“Please talk to Mother, please.” Pugsley begged his sister, “I don’t feel the same without you trying to kill me.”

Wednesday gave her brother a small smirk, “Or you trying to poison me.”

Pugsley grinned back at his sister, but before he could say anymore the doors opened. “Good morning Mother, Father.”

Gomez and Morticia entered the room together. “Good morning, my darlings.” Morticia greeted her children. “We brought you both a change of clothes.” She explained as she walked over to the bed. “Then Lurch will bring up breakfast for Wednesday and Pugsley, you can stay here, or go with your father again.”

Pugsley took his clothes from his father and glanced at Wednesday. Wednesday nodded to him. “I think I’ll spend more time with you, Father. I’ll go get changed and get some breakfast.” Pugsley looked one more time at Wednesday, then back at his parents, “I may go steal a ‘stop’ sign this afternoon.”

Gomez smiled at his son and turned to his daughter, “I’ll be in my office if you need me.” He informed them. He turned to his daughter, “Remember our talk last night?” Wednesday nodded, “Good, everything will be ok.” He reminded her as Pugsley returned, “Let’s go Old Man! Today let’s play with my trains!”

Pugsley’s eyes widened, “Really? You’ll let me play with your trains?”

“Why not my son, you’ve earned it!” Gomez said placing an arm around his son’s shoulders leading him out of the bedroom.

Morticia and Wednesday watched as Pugsley and Gomez left the room. Once the door closed Morticia sat down beside Wednesday, “Here’s a new nightgown my darling.” She told her daughter as she handed her the fresh nightgown.

“Thank you, Mother.” Wednesday whispered, lifting her hand to take it from her mother then gasping when suddenly Morticia had a hold of her wrist. Wednesday gasped in awe her mother’s eyes were looking directly in hers and what she saw, what she felt was a mixture of her mother’s love, her care, her concern, and same sadness, almost the same sadness when they thought Uncle Fester betrayed them and kicked them out of the house.

“Wednesday.” Morticia whispered reaching out and caressing her cheek, “My darling,” Morticia whispered as she wiped a tear from her own eyes.

Wednesday moved slowly and lifted her arms and climbed into her mother’s lap like she did when she was a child. “I’m sorry, Mother.”

Morticia held Wednesday to her and cradled the back of her daughter’s head, “I’ve got you Wednesday, I got you.” Morticia whispered to her daughter. She held Wednesday close to her, fearful that she already knew what her daughter’s hiding from her. “Let’s get you dressed and then you’ll take another one of your grandmother’s elixirs and then...we can talk.”

Wednesday nodded, “Mother?”

“Yes my darling?”

“Don’t let go.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday finally opens up about what happened to her at Camp Chippawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter may be triggering for sexual trauma. 
> 
> I didn't go too dark, but dark enough that it may be triggering. So just a warning in advance.

Morticia helped Wednesday into her new nightgown and then gave her the elixir. “Do you feel like eating this morning, my darling?” Wednesday shook her head, “Ok, I’ll ask again in a little while.” Morticia said as she made sure that Wednesday was comfortable. She had a terrible suspicion of what may have happened to her daughter, but she hoped she was wrong.

Wednesday was quiet as her mother helped her settle in the bed. She played with her parents’ duvet. “Mother…”

Morticia held up a hand as she settled next to her daughter. “Before you begin Wednesday, I need you to hear this.” She took Wednesday’s face gently in her hands, “You’ve never disappointed me.” Wednesday tried to look away, “No please look at me, you have never disappointed me or your father.”

Wednesday’s voice came out in a slightly higher pitch, as if tears were about to break through, “I almost became what Amanda is and going to be.”

“What did you almost become Wednesday?”

“A victim…”

“My darling, you’re not a victim.” Morticia assured her.

“But here I am, distressed and ill because of that camp and those people. Is that not a victim?”

“No, it’s not.” Morticia told her sternly.

Wednesday pulled away from her mother and sat up and out of the bed. “Mother, Gary...he tried to…”

Morticia got up and moved so Wednesday was facing her again. “Tried to what?”

“Mother, he...tried to…” Wednesday shuddered and whispered, “Touch me.”

“He tried to touch you?” Morticia clarified, “What happened Wednesday?”

Wednesday looked at her mother as she started to slowly recant what happened that day. “I was asked to rehearse the song I had to sing, and I had to go to his and Becky’s cabin. We were alone and he started to tell me how pretty I was now that I smiled and how beautiful I am for a young woman…”

Morticia held out her hand, “Then what happened?”

Wednesday stared at her mother’s hand as her eyes widened as if she was having a flashback. She backed away a little…

**  
Wednesday stood beside Gary as he tried to approach her. She could see his eyes lustfully staring at her. “Your hair is so beautiful and long.” Gary told her.

“Thank you.” Wednesday had said a little apprehensively.

“Let’s take out your braids.” He said, beginning to reach for her hair.

Wednesday froze as he begun to pull down her braids. When suddenly she recalled a moment that happened weeks ago. “‘One of you will be the drowning victim and one will be our life saver!”

“I’ll be the victim!”

“All your life.” Wednesday eyes suddenly widened as a knock pulled Gary away from the door, but no one was there. Wednesday cleared her throat. She suddenly remembered who she was, but...oh my god, she almost let this man...turn her into what Amanda is and will become.

“I’m sorry Gary, I just realized that I told Amanda that I’d help her make a..a birdhouse. We can continue the lesson later?”

Gary looked slightly flustered as Wednesday raced by, “Sure.” He recovered as he watched Wednesday leave.  
**

Wednesday blinked her eyes, she looked around slightly confused. Her mother had caught her and was holding her close as they sat on the bed. “Mother?”

“You almost fainted my darling.” Morticia whispered and held her close. “Did he succeed?”

Wednesday shook her head, “No. The most he did was...touch my hair. Then I woke up.”

“Your father and I will make them pay for laying hands on you both in restraint and this attemption. I promise you.” Morticia whispered fiercely to her daughter. Wednesday nodded, “Wednesday, you are and never will be a victim and you will never be abandoned by us again. I swear to you.”

Wednesday sighed heavily, “How do you know?”

“Because, you burned their camp to the ground and you escaped and made it home. Now, even though it hurts and you feel terribly physically and emotionally you are facing it with me and you are not alone. You’re not hiding from it, you're facing it. Yes it took time, but it will and your father, myself, and our family will be with you every step of the way.”

Wednesday laid her head down in Morticia’s lap much like she did when she was younger. “Mother?”

“Yes, my darling?”

“You’ll stop them, right? From ever doing this to anyone again, right?”

“Yes, my darling and I’ll even let you help.” Morticia whispered as she gently caressed Wednesday’s forehead. 

They stood there for about 15 minutes silently. Morticia noticed Wednesday had fallen asleep. She gently maneuvered Wednesday over so that she was lying down again and tucked in the bed. She went over and pulled on a cord that rang a gong. A minute later Lurch appeared, “Lurch please fetch Gomez and please bring up Wednesday’s breakfast.”

Lurched groaned in acknowledgement and left the room.

Morticia went back over to her daughter, “Rest my darling, we’ll get our revenge soon.”

Lurch returned with Gomez and Wednesday’s breakfast on a tray. “Cara Mia?”

“She told me.” Morticia glided quickly over to Gomez, “He attempted to rape her.”

Gomez’s eyes suddenly turned extremely dark. Morticia felt her breath escape her. The last time she saw her husband this angry and serious was with his duel against Tully Affred when she was on the wheel. “I. Will. Kill. Them.” Gomez growled, “Where’s my sword?!”

“Patience my Dearest, patience. We should plan for our revenge.”

Gomez was pacing now as he had his sword in his hand, “Sorry Tish, patience is your style.”

Morticia stood in front of her husband, “Trust me Mon Sauvage. My way will be satisfying to you, me, but especially to Wednesday and Pugsley and they need it more than us.”

Gomez looked into his wife’s eyes, “Cara Mia.” He growled as he kissed her, “We’ll be...patient.” He finally agreed and then looked toward his daughter, “How is she?”

“Resting, but now that she’s told me, I think she’ll be able to heal.” Morticia answered looking over to their daughter. “How’s Pugsley?”

They felt the ground shake, Gomez smiled at her, “Destroying his first train set.”

“Is Father playing with his trains?”

They turned to Wednesday who was sitting up, “No my Darling, Pugsley is.” Morticia answered as she motioned to Lurch to bring Wednesday her breakfast. “Do you wish to try and eat Wednesday?”

Wednesday nodded, “I get morphine too right?”

“Of course! Anything for my little Attila!” Gomez declared as he looked at Morticia, “I’m happy to see you hungry Wednesday.”

Wednesday gave her father one of her Addams’ grins and slowly at her breakfast as her mother sat beside her. Unbeknownst to Wednesday her mother was planning the perfect set of revenge for Camp Chippawa...


End file.
